


Right Where We Want You

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: The Used
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, M/M, Multi, Smut, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: There was something that was comforting about being securely restrained. It seemed like an utter oxymoron, but for Bert at least it was true.





	Right Where We Want You

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 19: straitjacket 
> 
> Inspired by the Kerrang photoshoot where Bert is in a straitjacket

There was something that was comforting about being securely restrained. It seemed like an utter oxymoron, but for Bert at least it was true. He was kneeling on the floor on The Used’s tour bus, wearing nothing but a straitjacket. His arms were crossed over his chest, the sleeves secured in place behind his back. 

Surrounding him were his bandmates, Dan, Jepha and Quinn. It was Dan who had fastened the buckles holding his arms in place a few minutes before. Sometimes they’d leave him alone on the floor, or use straps to hold him down in his bunk, while they did whatever they wanted. Sometimes they’d even leave him on the bus, alone. Bert looked between the three of them, watching as they reached down, fingers tugging their respective zippers.

“I love you like this, you look so helpless.” Quinn was the first to speak, just like he always was and Bert turned to look up at him. “We could do whatever we want to you and you can’t stop us.”

It was true of course. In up the straitjacket he really was at their each, only able to kick out and even then they could easily overpower him. Of course he could stop it with a word and he trusted that they would. After all he’d not be in this position if he didn’t trust them absolutely.

Quinn licked his lips, his fingers pumping along his shaft. Bert was mesmerised and he was tempted to lean into it, parting his lips to take it down his throat, but he suspected that Quinn would step back if he did so he said where he was.

“He’s just so pretty.” Jepha spoke next, his voice sounding awed as Bert twisted to look at him fully. His inked fingers tugged on his dick, his piercing glinting in the light. He’d never been with anyone with their junk pierced until Jepha and it was such a unique sensation that he always loved. Bert couldn’t help but think about the way that felt buried between his cheeks or brushing against the back of his throat. He felt himself drool a little and Jepha laughed. “Always so desperate.”

“Yeah he is.” Bert looked to his left to where Dan stood, leisurely jerking himself off, his pants tugged down to mid thigh. Out of the four of them he was easily the biggest and his was the first cock that had made him choke. It had caught Bert off guard and it had took him a few tries to manage to take him all the way. He could still remember the proud look in the drummer’s eyes when his lips were stretched out around the base of his dick that first time. The head was glistening slightly and it made Bert ache to lap the moisture away. 

But he knew that was not what they had in mind, not today, so he stayed where he was.

He looked between the three of them, trying to gauge which of them would cum first. None of them spoke, though they did make noises. Quinn growled, Jepha moaned between his bitten lip and Dan grunted. Sometimes they would be more verbal than this, but it seemed like their focus was solely on getting off. Bert didn’t mind about that one bit and he licked his lips, tilting his head back and generally trying to look sexy for them, his dirty blonde hair falling over his shoulders.

“Shit, you filthy little fuck.” Quinn groaned his free hand reaching out and yanking Bert’s head back. His eyes lidded, so he didn’t see Quinn shoot, but he felt it splatter against his neck and chin.

Quinn’s fingers relaxed so Bert reopened his eyes, watching as the guitarist smeared the head of his cock against his cheek before letting go and stepping back. He could just about see him zip up before Jepha and Dan shuffled closer together, blocking him out.

Bert’s eyes flickered between the two dicks, watching as the hands moved slightly faster, hips jerked to meet their fingers. He loved this, there was something so degrading about being covered by his bandmates, being marked by them but there was something frustrating about it too. He could smell and feel Quinn’s cum on his skin, but it was just out of reach of his tongue. He made puppy eyes up at them in hopes that one of them would take pity on him and shoot closer to his mouth. 

Jepha let out a soft groan, his hips jerking forward against his hand and Bert turned a little more towards him, leaning closer. Jepha mumbled something that Bert couldn’t make out and then he came across Bert’s cheek. Thankfully it was close enough this time that he could reach it with his tongue, though he wasn’t sure if that was intentional. As he lapped at the salty fluid Jepha stepped away, leaving just Dan standing before him.

“You should see yourself.” Dan grunted, his fist squeezing lightly around his cock as he jerked himself off. “It’s a good look for you, it suits you. We’ll have to do a show where you’re like this, so everyone can see how filthy you are.” Another groan left his lips and the tip of his cock became wetter. “Maybe just a small one, for a few friends, but then most already know what a slut you are.” He grunted and thrust forward harshly and Bert barely got a chance to clsoe his eyes before his load was landing across his eyelids and forehead.

“You really are so pretty.” Dan muttered breathlessly, rubbing his cock plead against Bert’s clean cheek before stepping away, zipping himself up. 

Bert knew that he’d be left like this, with a neglected cock and cum drying over his face for awhile, probably hours and he felt content with that. A small smile played on his lips, before he extended his tongue, trying to lap at whatever he could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome and always welcome!


End file.
